


The squirrel and his wolf

by Babystiles



Series: things based on stuff [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Squirrel Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: just a squirrel and his wolf





	The squirrel and his wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ARTWORK // ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS

The tiny little creature slipped through his fingers again, falling on its back in the dirt as Stiles' hand shot up to try and catch it again. A little growl bubbled in his throat as the thing squirmed between his fingers and the wolf's fur, trying to climb beneath the big paw for refuge. Stiles grunted when he felt a big, rough tongue lick at the back of his head, lapping at his hair and his little ears. The little squirrel growled again as he slapped his hand down on the ground, successfully catching the beetle, screaming and giggling in victory. He held the little thing in between both of his little hands and brought it up as he twisted around to face the wolf.

"Look Der! I caught it!" He exclaimed, a bright smile bringing the corners of his lips far up his cheeks. The wolf rumbled, dipping its head down to lick at Stiles' cheek with pride. The little squirrel giggle, his hands instinctively reaching up to cup Derek's muzzle, the action gave the beetle just enough room to slip out of Stiles' hand and slip away beneath a pile of leaves. Stiles gasped, his eyebrows furrowing down and his lips curling up in a non-menacing snarl as he jumped up to try and catch it again for his wolf.


End file.
